IMI Negev NG-7
|variant = |type = Machine gun |designer = Israel Military Industries (IMI) |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 11% |stun = 61% |magazine = 150 / 200 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds |used = |system = ng7 |damage = 23 25 |accuracy = 83% |zombiez = 12 |recoil = 14% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 11% |price = $4700 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 79 (Battle) |damageC = 29 83 (Battle) }}The IMI Negev NG-7 is a machine gun featured in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Introduced in March 2012, IMI Negev NG-7 is an Israeli machine gun fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has high firepower and rate of fire but also comes with high recoil. Advantages *High accuracy *High rate of fire *Medium magazine size *Cheap for a machine gun *Short reload time for a machine gun Disadvantages *Low damage for a machine gun *High visual recoil *Heavy weight *Obtainable through events only Procurement Procedures SK= This weapon can be obtained by participating in the Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to increase the limited time of Negev. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (200-day duration for each completion). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after accumulating 1000 days total on the weapon. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| TW/HK= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by achieving 90 minutes of gameplay in Zombie modes (Truth and/or Fastline only) for 10 days during event. |-| CN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by logging in game at 20:00 (GMT+8) for 10 days during event. |-| JP= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by achieving 60 minutes of gameplay in Zombie modes (Truth and/or Fastline only) for 10 days during event. |-| ID= This weapon can be obtained by participating in the Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to increase the limited time of Negev. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (100-day duration for each time completing). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after collecting it for 1000 days. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| VN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by accumulating 30 minutes of gameplay from 19:00 ~ 22:00 (GMT+7) for 10 days continuously during the event period. |-| CSN:Z= This weapon is a Battlefield Supply login streak reward, and can be obtained by logging in on the 15th day streak. It is a permanent weapon by default. The Battle version of it is obtainable by playing an hour a day for 7 days in Skyscraper. Comparison to M249 ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+5%) *Lower recoil (-7%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-3%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+50) *Faster reloading time (-0.5s) *Cheaper (-$1050) ; Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Obtainable through events only Gallery ng7 viewmodel.png|View model File:Bng7_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Battle version File:Bng7_worldmodel.png|World model, Battle version File:Ng7_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Negevkoreapos.jpg|Ditto, in game File:Bng7_kr.jpg|Battle version File:Negevchinapos.jpg|China poster File:Negevchinapos1.jpg|Ditto File:Negevscreenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ng7_hud.png|HUD icon File:Bng7_hud.png|Ditto, Battle version 2017_1114_2220_39_0.jpg|Obtained from Event File:THANATOS-1 & Negev NG-7- China Offial Trailer File:Negev NG-7 Review (Counter-Strike Online) File:(CSO KR) IMI Negev NG-7 review Trivia *The Negev was initially released in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive before appearing in Counter-Strike Online. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Israeli weapons Category:Israel Military Industry Category:7.62mm user Category:High rate of fire weapons